1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-to-roll process for fabricating flexible plastic displays, and more particularly, to a roll-to-roll process for fabricating passive matrix plastic displays.
2. Description of Related Art
The flexible plastic displays have unique advantages of high impact resistance, lightweight and flexibility. In addition to potentialities of applications in the newly emerging markets for paper, electronic tag, credit card, scrolling display and electronic advertisement board, an opportunity for being associated with the portable products exist. This marketplace is currently noticeable.
Passive displays fabricated by the conventional process need to go through steps of film deposition, photolithography, and etching. Also, the apparatuses for manufacturing passive displays are expensive, and the costs of research and development in this field of technology as well as fabrication are high. Furthermore, the known process is not a continuous process, which is hard to provide obvious increase in the yield. As a result, the price and the cost cannot be reduced on a large scale for wide-spreading the application of the plastic displays.
To accelerate the wide application of the plastic displays in the low-end products, a roll-to-roll process for continuously fabricating passive plastic displays at lower fabrication cost, arising from flexibility of the plastics, is conceived. It is therefore desirable to provide a roll-to-roll process for fabricating passive plastic displays to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.